Tease and Desist
by cj.sharpiequeen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been together since March, and its now time for Halloween. Just what does Kurt have up those designer sleeves of his?


So, the week before Halloween of their senior year, Blaine and Kurt were stretched out on Blane's dorm room bed, happily oblivious to anything other than the brush of each other's hands and the taste of each others kiss. Blaine had just rolled on top of Kurt, straddling the slightly taller boy, one hand in Kurt's hair, the other working the buttons on his shirt when Kurt asked, "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked, voice still low and rumbling with sexual prowess.

Kurt shivered, reaching up to pull Blaine's hand out of his hair,, and sitting up. Blaine rolled to the side with a groan and a muffled, "Really, Kurt?"

Kurt took another breath, "Did you have plans for Halloween?"

Blaine, still on his side, glanced over his shoulder at Kurt, "Did you really just cockblock us to ask about Halloween?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe, why?" He blinked, "Am I not allowed to ask questions anymore?"

"Jesus Kurt, I was undressing you! You couldn't have started before I was on top of you."

Kurt opened his mouth to give some snide reply but refrained, "Okay, so my timing sucks, but I need to know."

Blaine sat up, facing Kurt, legs the opposite direction, and rubbed his eye with his hand, "No. I don't have plans for Halloween unless they involve you in some kind of skin tight suit and my bedroom."

Kurt gave him a look, "Are you that desperate?"

"Kurt it's been dayyysss." Blaine whined.

"It's going to be a lot longer if you don't shut up. Puck and Finn are throwing a party at Quinn's house. Don't ask me to explain because quite frankly I'm confused myself, but Quinn's mom is going to be out of town, and Quinn has enough rooms that we can all crash, seperately. And Puck is coming, so there will be plenty of alcohol." Kurt shrugged. "It could be fun."

Blaine studied Kurt, "Why do I feel like there's a giant but at the end of that sentence?"

"But it's costume mandatory..."

Blaine pondered this. Costume mandatory, huh? Well if he could get Kurt into something skin tight but easily rem-

"Blaine Anderson you can basically read on your face that you're either picturing me naked or picturing getting me that way."

Blaine blinked, "Your point?"

Kurt laughed, "My costume may or may not involve skin tight pants, but only if you agree to partner with me."

"Okay?" Blaine said, cocking a triangular eyebrow, "What would I be?"

Kurt smiled and then laughed, burying his face in his hands and muttering something that Blaine didn't catch.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning closer to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "Nevermind. You can be whatever you want."

Blaine smirked and tackled Kurt, tickling his sides, and kissing his hands until he moved then and then attacking his lips, "Tell me!"

Kurt did, and he thought Blaine was going to die laughing. When Blaine had convinced Kurt not to be embarrassed, he agreed. And then got to continue what they had started earlier.

On the night of Halloween, Kurt and Blaine were getting ready at Kurt's house. Blaine was already dressed, to Kurt's specifications, in jeans that were tighter than anything he ever owned, and rolled at the bottom because they were Kurt's and a plain pair of moccasins because Kurt had forgotten about shoes. Okay, so that was a lie. Kurt hadn't forgotten about shoes. Blaine had simply refused to wear heels, no matter how hard the boy begged. That was NOT part of the costume description. He had agreed to wear the jeans and the shirt half open and even to have his fucking makeup done, NOT TO MENTION the lack of gel in his hair, but he had NOT agreed to wear heels.

He looked up when Kurt exited the bathroom, and then sat up very quickly, eyes roaming the boy. Okay. This COULD NOT be legal. He had on skintight leather—Leather?—pants that were tucked into boots that Blaine swore had a hell the willowy brunette didn't need. He also wore a fake "cop" shirt complete with, of course, a "K. Hummel" name badge because Kurt was an all-or-nothing kind of guy. He had a fake gun at his waist, and his hair, like always, was perfectly done. He was fidgeting with one hand behind his back, "Well?"

Blaine smiled, "You look…" He couldn't even think, "You look like I want to pin you to the bed and never let you leave."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, you say that EVERY time you see me. Jesus, it's like you've never had sex before."

"Well the sex was never as good as it is with you!" Blaine said with a little smile, "And I love you, and so it makes the sex amazing."

"I think…" Kurt said, studying the boy, "That you are just a sex addict."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "More like a Kurt-addict."

Kurt smirked and Blaine studied Kurt, trying to anticipate his next move. The boy had a peculiar expression on his face, somewhere between delight and perversion. He just kinda gazed at Blaine, and that gaze was making Blaine feel nervous. It was a gaze that saw everything and revealed nothing. So Blaine laid there, shirt half-buttoned, hair a mess, pants tight for more than one reason, and waited, eyes roaming his gorgeous boyfriends body. And then Kurt moved. And the next thing he knew…were those…

_oh._ oh. Oh. OH. Handcuffs. Yep. His hands were cuffed in front of his body and he suddenly had a lapful of Kurt Hummel, who had a very confident little smile on his face. Blaine looked up at him incredulously, "You're kidding me."

Kurt shook his head, face falling, "You agreed." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking ridiculously adorable, kneeling over Blaine, straddling his hips, pouting. "You said you would."

And of course, Blaine had never thought to mention the handcuff kink he had. Then again, if he had, Kurt probably would have still done this. He looked at Kurt and raised his arms and looped them around Kurt's neck, hands searching for a release on the handcuffs and not finding one, "Baby, We're going to a party. Don't you think handcuffs are a bit much?"

"You've been arrested. I'm the cop. Why is that too much?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

Blaine groaned and sighed, "Kurt, you're in skintight leather pants—" On my lap. "—and I'm half-undressed and handcuffed…I think we're borederlining it."

Kurt sighed and wriggled out of Blaine's grasp, Blaine hiding the gasp when Kurt brushed his erection. Fuck these jeans were tight. Kurt climbed off of the bed and started undoing the leather pants. Blaine's eyes widened, "Baby, we have a party to go to."

Kurt gave him a cutting, sidelong glance. "I know. I'm changing my pants so we're not 'borderlining it." He said matter-o-factly. He stripped out of the leather and Blaine swore he had hot-pants on, also black, but they were much too tight to be normal boxer briefs. Kurt slid into looser-fitting black pants and did them up, blinking at Blaine. "Come on, criminal, we have a party to get to." He slipped his boots back on.

Blaine should not feel bad. He was being responsible. He was being adult and keeping his boyfriend from going over the top…right? Why did the little pout on Kurt's face break his heart. But then the pout shifted to a smirk as Kurt not-so-secretly glanced at Blaine's ass. All he had did was make the boy change out of skintight leather…Oh. Okay. He saw the game. Blaine had noted three things that were over the top, and Kurt had eliminated the one that would give Blaine pleasure. Oh…the boy was better at this than he'd thought.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, hands on the cuffs at his wrist, "I love you. Thank you for doing this." He kissed up Blaine's jaw and at his ear, and hissed, "_I'll make it up to you later." _ And then he walked out of his bedroom door.

Oh yeah, Blaine was going to find out exactly how painful a pair of skinny jeans could get. Fucker.

Half way into the night, they were already drunk, some, like Puck and Tina, moreso than others, like Kurt and Blaine who were still sober for all intents and purposes. And like drunken kids do when they're at parties, they suggested truth or dare. So they sat—more like sprawled along the floor and furniture—in Quinn's living room, dressed up as various characters and personalities and played truth or dare. Kurt was dared to kiss a girl, a feat which he cleverly averted by kissing Sam, who was dressed like Barbie to Santana's Ken. Sam looked shell-shocked, but Kurt dropped back beside Blaine with a satisfied smirk. Blaine, who had not been allowed to remove his handcuffs, was dared to give a lap dance to anyone in the room with the exception of Kurt. So Blaine, who had perhaps had a bit more to drink than Kurt, couldn't come up with a better way to avoid the dare, and gave a very heartfelt apology to both Puck and Kurt before he settled onto Puck's lap.

Kurt died laughing and Blaine seriously hoped the boy was too drunk to remember this the next morning. Rachel ended up making out with Finn on the couch, which they both enjoyed more than their single selves should have. Santana and Quinn kissed, and Brittany and Santana damn near had sex on the living room floor. It was then that Kurt and Blaine decided to excuse themselves, but not before Puck dared everyone in the circle to strip down to their underwear.

Kurt blushed furiously, "No, I'm done. I'm out. We were going to go find a room."

"No way baby." Blaine said, winking at Kurt, "You gotta do it, can't back out now." He reached for his own jeans, but couldn't do it with the handcuffs. "And look at that, you'll have to take mine off too."

The others in the circle had already stripped down and Kurt seriously hoped no one was paying attention when he reached down to unbutton Blaine's pants and slide them down, revealing purple boxer briefs. "If you want to be embarrassed, be my guest. " He pushed the pants off of Blaine's legs and stood there, blinking, "Can we go now?"

"No way, Kurtie!" Rachel said, grinning, lips still flushed from making out with Finn, "You have to as well."

"I…Don't have underwear on."

"Liar." Blaine said, shrugging, "You have those skintight little shorts on."

Kurt blushed, "No, I'll be a coward, it's not happening."

Blaine walked over to Kurt, pressing his body against his, kissing his lips, "Come on baby. For me."

Kurt gave him a look, "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this." He tugged Blaine's arm and pulled him out of the room to many boos, but he didn't really care because Blaine was mostly undressed and RIGHT FREAKING THERE. Kurt sighed and steadied himself as they walked. Plan. Plan. Stick to the plan.

They searched for a room, and found an empty one, locking the door behind them when they entered, and Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the bed, eyeing him, "I can't believe you wanted me to strip for all those people." He climbed up to Blaine's hands and unsnapped one, but before Blaine could even move his hand, the cuff was closed again, and Blaine looked up to see that Kurt had threaded it through the headboard.

"Kurt…"

Kurt climbed off of him, leaning against one of the bedposts the farthest from Blaine, on his knees, legs slightly spread, one hand behind his head, "You wanted me to show myself to all of them like some piece of meat. You don't even deserve this. But you want it, _bad_. " Kurt whispered, eying Blaine with hungry blue eyes, "And so do I." He started, much to slow for Blaine's taste, on the buttons of his shirt

Blaine stared, eyes wide, his cock steadily hardening. Shit. Fucker. Of course. His hands were cuffed to the headboard, so he couldn't touch himself, "Kurt…you're fucking evil."

Kurt grinned and slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and started on his pants, "Not really. You're just a horny teenage boy. My evilness has more to do with you than me. It's not MY fault you're hard."

"Yes it is!" Blaine said, "It absolutely is! You've got me _handcuffed_ to the bed and you're stripping. Fuck, Kurt." Blaine was whining now.

Kurt's smirk hid how fucking badly he wanted to crawl over and uncuff Blaine and let the boy have his wicked way with him. But no, this was his show. He was going to do this. Blaine would thank him later for it. Right? Kurt slipped his zipper down, hips thrusting out as he slid the pants down, leaving him in just the little black shorts. He crawled up to Blaine, kissing his lips and straddling him as he unbuttoned the boys shirt and kissed at his chest. Blaine whimpered, thrusting his hips against Kurt in an attempt to find some friction because he was so fucking hard. Kurt climbed back and shook his head.

Kurt dug through the pants and found the little bottle of lube he'd brought, glancing over at Blaine, "Do you know, that you handcuffed and stretched out like that is one of the hottest things I've ever seen?" Kurt slid his own boxers down, slipping them off and reaching out to grasp his own cock, "So hot that I could just sit here and touch myself and look at you, but that would be too cruel. So instead." He slid Blaine's boxers down, careful not to touch his purpling erection, "I'm going to sit here, and prepare myself, and then when I've decided you've had enough, or when you beg me, I'll let you fuck me."

Kurt set his jaw as he lubed up three of his fingers and sat back, legs spread in full view of Blaine, and slipped one into himself. He heard Blaine groan, eyes manic with need, and smiled, stretching himself and grimacing when he added the second finger, to which he heard Blaine moan, "Kurt…"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Yes, Blaine."

"Fuck Kurt please, touch me please, please." Blaine was whining and whimpering, a slave to his own need. Kurt loved it, and angled his fingers to find his own prostate, letting out a low whine.

"Gotta do better than that, baby." He whispered, sliding the two fingers in and out of himself, stretching and slicking himself.

". You're so fucking sexy. It's not fair." Okay that was better. He was starting to sound desperate, and Kurt could see him pulling at the cuffs.

Kurt slid a third finger into himself , eyes falling closed, "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I want to fuck you. Please. I need to be buried inside of you. You're such a fucking tease, please baby!"

Kurt smiled and slid his fingers out of himself a minute later, crawling up and uncuffing Blaine. He kissed the boys lips, "Then take me."

Oh and Blaine did. He flipped Kurt over, grabbing at the lube and slicking his own cock before pressing against Kurt's thoroughly—fucking tease—stretched entrance. He suckled at Kurt's neck as he buried himself into his heat, Kurt's back arching and his legs spreading to take more of him in, legs wrapping around Blaine's waist. Kurt moaned when Blaine bit down on his shoulder, thrusting up to hit his prostate. Kurt whimpered as Blaine began to thrust, completely lost to Blaine's touch, as Blaines arms wound around his shoulders, hips doing any and all of the work, mouth against Kurt's face, neck and chest.

Kurt was moaning Blaine's name into his ear, "Blay, oh fuck. Blaine." He whined, "Gods baby. I need to do this more often."

Blaine chuckled, kissing the boys lips sweetly as he thrust, "You have no Idea what you and the—" His breath hitched when Kurt clenched around him "—the fucking handcuffs were doing to me. Shit baby I'm close."

"Me too." Kurt whimpered, "So close." He sighed into Blaine's mouth, hands loosely around his neck, his ability to function mostly gone. He met Blaine's eyes with his own and smiled, the first true smile of the night instead of the cocky smirk he'd been giving him.

Blaine almost lost it right there, and he leaned down to capture the boys lips again, and kissed him sweetly, "I love you. Even if you're an evil fucking bastard sometimes."

"I love you too-" Kurt arched off of the bed again as his prostate was struck, "-fuck baby! I—ahh!" Whatever he was going to say was lost ast he called out Blaine's name and his entire body lifted from the bed, clenching around Blaine and spasming as his come landed on his chest and Blaines.

The sight of his lover's blissful expression and the sudden tightness around him was too much for Blaine to take, and he came, hard, emptying himself into his lover, collapsing atop him. It took a few minutes for Blaine to come down from his high, kissing Kurt's neck and cheek, "I love you so much sometimes, but was the handcuff thing really necessary?"

Kurt giggled, "Absolutely. That was arguably the best sex we've ever had." He turned to look at Blaine, kissing his nose, eyes droopy.

Blaine didn't have the energy to ask useless questions, so he slid out of Kurt and curled up beside him, opening his arms for Kurt to slide into, pulling the blankets over them. The last thing Kurt remembered before he dropped into a sleep was Blaine pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

–

Downstairs, the only two still awake, Finn and Rachel, looked at each other as they sat on the couch, "Do we tell them we heard every word of that? Or that everyone did?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head and reached out to take her hand, "Let's go get some sleep. We'll let them figure that out for themselves, try living in the house they NORMALLY do that in." He giggled and wrapped an arm around Rachel, kissing the top of her head affectionately.


End file.
